


home.

by maskros



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: LONG TIME NO GRAARON, M/M, i went through my screenshots and aarons lines still makes me weep i love my children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskros/pseuds/maskros
Summary: after you've seen your father, will you come back?(will you wait for me?)





	home.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while looping fullkawa honpo's family from the girlfriend in kyoto album....its so good yall....

Summer breeze and surprise visits, axes left on the ground and halfhearted reprimands, lungs demanding air and increasing noise when the ship comes into view. Gran was shining when their eyes met, dropped the bags in their hands and this wasn't a dream. When Aaron threw his arms around their neck Gran put theirs around his waist and when Gran's body was rumbling with laughter Aaron closed his eyes and hugged them tighter. Vyrn was teasing him but even that was all right, because Gran wasn't wearing their armor and wasn't pushing him away, ever stronger arms holding him until Aaron realized how embarrassing this was when their whole crew was watching.

There was always things Aaron planned to say for the next time, serious and light subjects that didn't fit into the letters they exchanged, and each and every time they were forgotten. He'd regret it later and wonder how he could have missed it, but right now Gran was holding his hand so tightly Aaron thought it to be a wonder that no one commented on his loudly beating heart. As long as Gran was moving closer to whisper another secret about the person Aaron hadn't met before and then having them escape together when they caught on it was all right. Aaron wouldn't have it any other way.

Gran asked about the harvest and the baby of their neighbors and if Aaron was still slacking on his tasks. Badly hidden chuckles and apologies filled the evening when he told Gran to mind their own business, pushing them away and letting go of their hand. For a full five minute the bickering went on, Gran walking backwards in front of Aaron, before they put their hands on Aaron's shoulders to stop him and his heart.

And then Gran leaned forward.

 

They spoke enthusiastically of epic adventures, gesturing wildly to perfectly explain how something happened to the audience of one. Aaron never liked the hill Gran loved, but he laughed along regardless until Gran grew tired and collapsed next to him on the grass. It was a reminder of how far away they were on sunny days, how dangerous the trip was when it rained and how even time had a limit when they were sitting together like this. One hand pointed to the stars and the other pulled on Aaron's arm to make him lay down with them. Shoulder to shoulder while Gran showed off constellations they had learnt since their last visit. Aaron intertwined their fingers again.

The way back to the village was quiet, both having exhausted every single energy resource they had. Gran was yawning again and again, weight shifting onto Aaron ever so slightly yet denying every question if he was tired. They stopped instead, gaze looking over Aaron's face with that rare serious look and the hold of his hand became tighter.

"Will you wait for me?"

They looked unsure, scared even, steeling themself for a reply they know might come one day. The first promise was old and made just as quickly as Gran's decision to leave, but they weren't hasty. It was dedications that had formed way before that day, first crushes and big dreams evolving into something so huge it wasn't as tangible anymore. One day Aaron's answer would change, when farming life and fantasizing about visits wasn't as appealing anymore, when he was willing to look at the skies the same way Gran did. Today, though, Aaron would smile, and reply with the same word this time too.

"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> 0:-) its too short for the setting so it looks rushed but i promised myself id write something finished&edited once a month and i trashed all my other graarons so i wrote this. today. KJADJKAKDJBBKJADDA DEDICATED TO MY PROMISES !!!
> 
> anyway happy one year to the pre-screening of aniblue i still love aaron sooooo muccchhh,,,,,,,,u ever rmbr how visibly upset he was w gran leaving.....me too.......aaAAAAA AAARRRRROOOONNNNNNNNN


End file.
